


Confessions of a Nightingale, Confession one love gone bad

by Mistressofblack83



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 11:46:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistressofblack83/pseuds/Mistressofblack83
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Serena finds out about her husband sleeping around with arch adversary of hers and ends up locked up The Asteria with Farkas as dark desires unfold between the two of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confessions of a Nightingale, Confession one love gone bad

Confession one love gone bad

 

Serena sitting at guild masters desk going over numerous jobs her thieves had done almost made her head spin if it wasn't for Vex's help she not be able things organized and running smoothly.

She just got done reading her father's journal and her thoughts were on him and not business she tried to shrug it off at let it go but deep down she missed him it showed.

Brynjolf walked passed her while putting stuff in the chest backroom of items that had been found that Frey had hidden things in random places all over Skyrim he and Karilah had hard time finding most of stolen items.

Took them weeks get back most of items he had stolen from the guild and were not completely done yet.

“My lass did you finally read your father's journal or have been to busy with business to read it said Brynjolf coyly with a grin on his face?

“Yes I read it but I still feel like a need a bit of a break and spending time with you might help to get things off of my mind.

Solisheim hit really hard for me as I am the dragon-born protecting skyrim is my job and glory said Serena with compassion in her voice.

“Aye love but right now I have few more things i need to do before I can devote my time to you.

I know that is heart breaking to hear but trust me after this is all over we will be in each other embrace again.

Brynjolf wrapped his arms around Serena and kissed her before he headed out the door.

Serena was not impressed at all they did not spend much time together at all lately and it was plaguing her.

Serena was putting files of jobs and business transactions together for Vex when Sapphire walked up to her and hugged her.

Sapphire could tell her best friend was upset and leaving now when needed her the most did not fair well with her.

“You know I can stay here I do not have to go if you need me I will stay here said Sapphire with concern.

“Sapphire I will be fine go and see your father I would feel better knowing the that you reconnected with him then staying here and making you miserable go see him for are the keys to Severing manor and have fun I still have the companions to keep me company if need be so I will fine said Serena softly.

“Okay by the way I gave Vilkas the keys to the Asteria so you could check it out just ask him about if go to the underground bathhouse she hugged Serena again then headed out.

Serena finally got everything organized for Vex as she walked to the desk as Serena handed everything to her.

“Damn I taught you well sis so how are things going Sapphire on her way to Solisheim yet laughed Vex.”

“Yes I need to head to Whiterun for Maven and check on Mallus Maccius make sure thing are running smoothly said Serena.

“ Well after that I hope you take some time to relax you are running so much lately it makes my head spin, go get out here I got your back and you know if anything goes south I will send Rune to get you back her in a heartbeat said Vex compassionately.

Serena headed out as she dawned her fine clothes and headed for Whiterun to speak with Mallus and see her friends it was a beautiful sunny day in skyrim as she made her why to Honningbrew Meadery she walked in the door and met by Mallus with a hug it so good to see you dear how are things said Mallus excited to see her.

“Oh I could ask you the same question dear things good I have been overworking myself and need a bit of a break so how are things going Mallus said Serena with concern. “

Things are going good the gold flowing and I am the richest I have ever been thanks to you and Maven oh tell her I said hi the next time you see her said Mallus with happiness in his voice.

Serena left Honningbrew Meadery and headed for the Underground Bath House she was hoping Farkas or Vilkas were around they usually hung out there from time to after training whelps and to relax after testing the blades in bloody battle.

Serena started up the path to the bath when got closer she noticed Vilkas was outside standing by the door along his twin brother Farkas who standing there with look of a angry warrior.

“Well look what dragon dragged in said Vilkas with cocky grin at Serena.”

“Oh Vilkas you know how much a girl blush said Serena with sarcasm.

'Oh watch your tongue brother she might call Odahviing down to deal with you laughed Farkas.

“Now I would not do that to my best friend you know me better then that Farkas said Serena as hugged Vilkas and then hugged Farkas who did not want to let her go.

“ So Sapphire gave me the keys to the Asteria if would to go and see the dwarf-en boat I told her Farkas I would go to make it's safe said Vilkas intently.

“Yes you know me always interested in dwarven stuff so we should check it out said Serena with happiness in her voice. Before they headed off Aela showed up and ran up to Serena and hugged her and I said I need to talk to you alone before you leave with your shield brothers Aela seemed concerned and upset and Serena knew something was and so did the twins.

”Aela tell me what is wrong don't hide it from our shield brothers they have a right to know what is going on said softly.

“Well it's about your husband and this not good Serena if tell you things might end going south for you and I do not want to hurt you been sleeping around on with someone used to live in the underground bath house for weeks now I have seen him slip off with her more then once.

Serena knew deep down that had been going on and Aela telling her now was not surprising to her she knew something was up with Brynjolf and whoever this women was in for a world of pain.

“Aela I am not upset that you told me I knew deep down just did not want to realize it call me ignoring my wolf instinct about things said Serena with hurt in her voice.

“Know this no matter what happens I will still stand by your side and welcome you back home to Jorrvaskr anytime if it wasn't for you I would not of be able to let go of losing Skjor and at times I wish he was here and trust have your husband's head on pike for this but if need anything just ask said Aela as she wrapped her arms around Serena as Farkas put his arm on Serena's shoulder.

“Go the to Asteria with your shield brothers and relax you need it and if I will keep watch for your husband.

Serena head for the Asteria with the twins she was not happy but she knew in her heart what Aela said was true and it hurt badly this was not the first time Brynjolf had cheated before her father disappeared he was involved off and on with Serena and another woman by of Megan she was a worshiper of Dibella and Serena always knew was hated by Megan but did not know why at the time.

Even though he told her there nothing between the two of them but Serena knew better.

The Asteria was beautiful and romantic at the same time Vilkas lead Serena and Farkas into master bedroom Farkas sat down in one of the chairs as Vilkas stood in front of Serena. “Do you think your father knows about your husband my dear said Vilkas concern in his voice.

“Only one way to find that out I have this amulet I can try and summon him here not sure if it will work.”

Serena started the summoning in within a few seconds dark blue cloud of ice appeared in form of her father Alexander. “Yes my darling daughter you called me what is that you need said Alexander with compassion.

“Dad I need to see through nocturnal's eyes I need to see if my husband is being unfaithful to me I love you and this all I ask of you I know what gave up for me please dad said Serena with sadness in her voice.

“Serena my dear I can tell you without Nocturnal she knows and is not to thrilled but she let me see you yes he has been unfaithful Karilah came to me about it a few nights ago she wants to know who the girl is so I went with her one night and saw what can not be unseen Risha Fallring is the name she is using now she has been in the bath house and you know do you remember a girl by the name of Megan Le Frey sister to Mercer Frey said Alexander.

“Megan who always hated me for no reason now comes to skyrim by the nine this not good if anything it end so as I have time to work things out with him why me I just do not understand dad.

“Serena she hated you because of your mother and now she wants to pay back so I’m warning you stay here do not leave until Karilah and I know for sure what she is up to it's better that stay with Farkas and Vilkas right now they can keep you safe for now I must go I shall return when I can in the mean time relax and do not do anything unreasonable.

Serena hugged Alexander after he left Vilkas walked over to her and hugged her.

“Stand here I going keep look out outside make no one gets in here you and Farkas in will be locked in so no one gets or out without my say so said Vilkas with compassion.

“Are you sure want to be out there alone I do not want you getting harmed because of me said Serena with tears in her eyes.

“Aye I will be fine Serena and there is something that Farkas needs to tell you I suggest you listen to him this time.

“Vilkas I always do I trust him more then I do you at times but I guess it's time He and I talked said Serena softly.

Vilkas headed out the door to made sure that nothing getting in or out Serena sat down on the bed with tears streaming down her face Farkas walked over to the bed and knelt down in front of her as he wiped the tears from her eyes.

“I know your are hurt but there is something you need to know right now I so badly want run out that door a beat hell out of him but for your sake I will not do that .

Serena I have had feelings for since the first day you walked into Jorrvaskr and I can not let him do this to you leave him and come home with me give me a chance don't push me away again.

Serena knew how he felt about her and this time she could not back down.

“But I am a nightingale and a thief the one thing that you hate even though I still have honor and fight for glory of the companions and the dragon-born said Serena softly.

“I know but I still believe in what Kodlak said about you and so what you're thief I do not care about that all the matters to me is that you keep your honor and do fall down the wrong path and with him you have your mother was right he is not the one for you nightingale or not it's up to you not anyone else.

Serena knew he was right as she leaned down closer to his as she passionately kissed him and said once this is all sorted out I want you to be with me. Which was what Farkas had waited so long to hear her say as he stood up and lightly pushed Serena down on the bed Relax my love and enjoy the pleasure I put you through tonight said Farkas in husky voice his dark desires and beast blood had finally taken over.

Farkas had total control of Serena as he passionately kissed her running his fingertips up and down her body lightly scratching her soft warm skin. Serena felt tingling sensation going up down her body as she kissed him back as he lightly slipped his tongue into her mouth as lightly caressed his tongue with hers making her completely bend to his will and desires. Farkas kiss was so deep and intense that Serena started to feeling something that she had not felt before with him and welcomed the feeling and gave into her desires.

Farkas started kissing the left side of her neck while throwing his wolf armor to the ground and the same went with Serena's fine clothes.

Farkas started deeply kissing her neck lightly biting her making moan and sensation his kiss and biting and tingling feeling of his facial on her skin excited her even more she started to get very wet between her legs and Farkas already knew she was wet which fueled him push things even further as he started kissing the right side of her neck making feeling more intense as lightly ran his fingertips up her left thigh right up to moist wetness as fingertips lightly flicked against the lips of her moist wetness as she moaned from feeling as he took notice as slipped his finger inside of moist wetness making moan wanting more.

Farkas started fingering her moist wetness faster as moan out in pleasure as he passionately kissed her lips. Farkas fingered her moist wetness deeper and faster making her moan out in pleasure as she hit her climax as she was bit breathless as he licked his finger enjoying the sweet taste of her. “Oh I am not finished with you yet my love he said in husky voice as started tracing kisses her lips to her neck as he made his way to her left breast tracing his tongue in circle around her nipple as did the same to her right breast making her moan out in absolute pleasure .

Farkas made his way to the center of her chest as he slowly kissed the center of her chest right between her beast as he started to deepen the kiss but biting the center intoxicating her with desire making her heart beat faster the sensation of his bite pushed her over the edge “I want you now I am can not fight you take me now I am begging you please love.”

Farkas wrapped her legs over his shoulders as he thrusting his throbbing manhood deep inside of her moist wetness making moan out in pleasure. Farkas thrusts deeper and faster into her making her moan uncontrollably Serena could feel her climax getting close as he thrust faster hitting her hot spot as he let howl of desire as he climaxed and shot his hot seed inside of her as moan also climaxed. She fell asleep in his arms that night not wanting to let go of him.

 

Serena awoke the next morning in his embrace when she heard a knock at the door the two got dressed and kissed before the door opened.

“Serena your husband is on his way here your father told me to let you know before he showed up I will met you on the deck in a few minutes shield sister.

Serena kissed Farkas and said be prepared for a fight if need be love.

Serena stood right by Vilkas with his steel great-sword over his shoulder as Alexander and Karilah stood right by Serena's as Brynjolf walked up on the deck he had caught by Karilah and it was time for him face Serena.

“Serena I am so sorry I did not want to hurt you but Megan lead me to everything that was stolen from the guild by Mercer Frey I know you will not forgive me but know this I do love you but if this the end I understand and I will still stand by your side in the guild and as a nightingale said Brynjolf “Its over between us I can not stand in a marriage with after what you have done there was another way handle Megan and not just give my the ring back and leave me to think I will still stay by your side but after this I can not be with you said Serena sadly.

“Aye lass I understand I will do what ask of me no matter how bad this hurts he handed Serena the wedding ring as walked off of the deck and slipped away into the shadows.

Serena was bit upset about what happened but she knew letting him go was what she needed to do and in time he would heal from it she knew what to do to set things right as her father and Karilah hugged and headed back to Nightingale hall as Serena and Vilkas walked into the master bedroom as she turned to her and said I am glad you made the right decision this time and hope you stay with Farkas said Vilkas.

Farkas sitting on the couch drinking mead when the two walked in. “Everything ok I hope two look surprisingly not up beat. “Everything is done for now he gave me the wedding ring back so now it's time to start over again the end.


End file.
